1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of building materials and, more specifically, to the field of non-removable insulating concrete forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reinforced concrete walls constructed using foam forming systems are well known in the building construction field, and many utilize "Insulating Concrete Forms" (ICFs). These systems all comprise an inner and outer panel spaced a specific distance apart, thus forming a void between panels into which concrete is placed. The differences between them center mainly around the "web", whose function is to provide the specific parallel spacing desired between the foam panels; to hold the panels together; to resist the force of concrete during placement; and further to provide a system for attaching finishing materials to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,855 to Berrenberg discloses an attachment and reinforcement member for molded construction forms utilizing a web of expanded steel with flanges at right angles to the central web. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,600 to Menson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,971 to Sparkman both show webs of polymeric material sharing a similar function as explained above. All of these prior art systems provide for the web to be embedded into the foam panels during manufacture. Each system provides for a specific form unit to be created, although there is no standard size, and most units are 48"L.times.16"H.times.11"D. The void between panels may also vary to form a concrete wall 6" to 8" thick.
All prior art systems which have been previously used by the inventor of the present invention provide such forms for the concrete wall. However, it was during the attachment of finishing materials to the wall that many inadequacies became apparent, as discussed below.
1. Metal webs preclude the use of nails for attaching any finishing materials to the wall. Thin sheet metal fails to hold nails and, therefore, screws must be used. Siding materials such as wood and vinyl, however, are most preferably nailed. Fasteners used for vinyl are hidden, therefore, screws could be used but getting tradespeople to accept screws is problematic. Screwguns, cords and batteries cannot replace the simplicity of a hammer. Wood sidings usually require that fasteners remain visible and, aesthetically speaking, screws would never be acceptable, considering that their use involves more labor and many tools. In order to use such finishes the entire building must be furred with wood strips made for the purpose, which is an additional step that is costly in labor and material and is inadequate in that a thin strip of untreated wood could hardly be expected to last long enough to provide the continuous holding power needed to support high quality siding designed and finished to last 50 years. If the attachment member is not integrated into the forming system, so as to save steps, and itself engineered to last as long as the walls are expected to last, then such a method should be abandoned. PA1 2. It has been found that the attachment flange in the prior art ICF construction usually did not extend fully from the top to the bottom of the form unit, the unit being 16" tall. The flanges stopped 1" from both the top and bottom, thereby leaving a space of 2" where nothing could be attached. Although not all the prior art form units have this defect to this degree, none have one continuous attachment member extending from floor to ceiling, as provided for in the present invention. PA1 3. Most molded units are manufactured in a central location which mandates long distance shipping costs to transport material around the country. In addition, block type forms are large and the space that will ultimately be filled with concrete takes up space, thereby limiting the amount of units that can be shipped per truck. This affects the total wall square footage that can be installed per truckload shipped. PA1 4. The tendency of molded stackable units to float during the placement of concrete has been well documented and witnessed by most construction professionals with experience in the field. Wiring, taping, or otherwise fastening subsequent courses of ICF units to one another solves this problem although, in doing so, adds a step to the process. Floating occurs when concrete rapidly fills the void and the velocity of the rising material causes the very lightweight units to float upward. Once units float apart, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to properly position them again, which is a condition that can seriously affect the overall quality of the installation.
A main advantage of ICF construction is that many traditional phases of construction are incorporated into a single step, i.e., foundation, insulation, framing, sheathing, and air barriers, that to build with the prior art ICF construction systems that do not allow tradespeople to use their choice of fastener is to invite their disapproval and ultimately slows the acceptance of ICF construction in general.